Desire
by DragonWinged
Summary: Farid and Megggie a two or three years after inkspell. The first chapter's a lemon, but not all of it will be like that. Characters belong to Cornelia Funke, and please review.


Farid's POV:

I walked across the edge of a rushing blue river, one of the few places I felt safe in the Wayless Wood. I let the mist come up and spray me in the face, enjoying the cool spring scent. The moisture in the grass felt good on my toes, which I dropped a torch on while preforming a juggling act for Meggie last night. It was worth it though, because it made her laugh, once she realized I was alright. She has such a great laugh. Its mature enough to sound like a woman's but still has the joy of a little girl's giggle.

I made my way down the river, until the hot spring came into view. It was hidden by various types of trees that provided the perfect amount of shade during the day, yet there were enough openings to watch the sunset at night. The trees also provided a comfortable amount of privacy, but the only two people who knew about the spring were me and Meggie.

She was already there, her delicate toes dangling in the clear water. Her hair was flowing down her back, with a few stray wisps blowing in the breeze. I couldn't imagine her more perfect. I just couldn't. There wasn't a single feature I wouldn't want exactly how it already was. I suddenly felt the desire to run over and just begin kissing and caressing the goddess infront of me. But I didn't wasnt to seem that eager.

So I forced myself to continue at the pace i was already going, hoping she found me as attractive as I did to her. Meggie looked up and smiled, tucking her hair behind one ear. "Hey Handsome," she spoke. I was already weak at the knees.

"You look gorgeous, as always," I said back. I hoped that didn't sound to corny. She stood up put her hands on each of my shoulders, and I placed my hands on her hips. I had a feeling we'd be having an interesting night tonight. The need in her eyes matched my own, i could see that. All my effort of trying not to be too eager vanished as I tilted her chin towards my lips.

Meggie's POV:

I had never seen Farid's eyes the way they were tonight. Passion burned like fire as he looked into my eyes. I closed them, and felt him delicately put his hand under my face, so gently, I shivered. Our lips met and I took in his amazing taste. My tongue longed for more of it, and our faces grew closer. I felt Farid explore every inch of my mouth, moving onto my neck when he was through. He sat down on a rock, pulling me down onto his lap so we were both facing the same direction. He earned a moan from the back of my throat as he moved onto my shoulders. He slipped the straps aside, and first began on the right. He kissed and sucked at the skin, and occasionally he would bite gently. His thumbs massaged deep into my upper back, while his lips repeated the routine for my left shoulder. He bit lightly, and i leaned my head back in pleasure. Farid took this chance to undo the first two buttons of my dress, exposing the top of my breasts.

I turned around, still comfortably on his lap, allowing him to continue taking off the garment. Now that i was straddleing him, I could feel that all this was begining to take affect on his lower body. I saw him blush slightly, but I began kissing his neck and he arched his back. He was finally able to remove the dress, sliding it off slowly, teasing and tickling my body. Farid began working with my white silk slip, but I pushed his hands away.

Farid's POV:

"Be patient," she whispered in my ear, tickling my neck with her breath. Her hands caressed down my chest, and grabbed hold of the bottom of my shirt. Meggie slipped it over my head kissing as it went up. She momentarily let her tongue inside my belly button, and it felt so good, I let out an involuntary moan. "Like that?" she asked in a voice so seductive I shivered. I felt her lips across nearly every inch of my chest, and I held onto her hips to keep from taking my pants off myself. Fortunatley, her fingers went to the button, but she took her sweet old time undoing it.

I couldn't take this any longer. I lifted her off my lap and we collapsed onto the ground. Meggie saw that I wanted those pants off, and she removed them for me. The cool air would have normally stung me, but I was so turned on that I didn't notice. Her slip was practically ripped off, as my need grew stronger and stronger. I lifted her into the hot spring, our lips never leaving eachothers in the process.

The water stung slightly at first, so we moved in slowly, until our bodies adapted to the temperature. I felt the ground with toes, Meggie still in my arms, until I found a log to sit on. I pulled Meggie onto my lap, one of her legs on each side of me. I leaned back from her lips and let my eyes roam over her body. This was the closest I'd come to seeing her obviously gorgeous naked form. A light blush swept over her nose and cheeks, and I held both her hands in mine. "It can't be possible for anyone to get any more beautiful," I told her, my lips against her ear. A timid smile formed over her lips and she began caressing down my back with quick gentle touches. At the same time, she kissed my chest, her lips still cool from the chilly air. The hot-cold contrast felt incredible, and a tingling sensation started inside my stomach. It intensified as her fingers slipped into my underwear and began very lightly massaging my butt cheeks, pressing gently in the sensitive regions. This had to be heaven.

Meggie's POV:

I saw Farid close his eyes as my fingers caressed over his bum. I took this opportunity to kiss those gorgeous long eyelashes of his. A content smile appeared on his face, and his back arched. After a few moments he opened his eyes again, but waited another minute before straightening up. He ran his hands over my belly, ribs, and then up to my bra. He reached around back to remove it, but fumbled with the buttons. "Darn clasps," he muttered, smiling against my lips. I laughed and unhooked it for him, but still allowed him to slide it off. "Show off," he whispered, making me laugh again.

Farid tossed the lacey white garment up with his shirt and pushed all my hair so it was flowing down my back, the ends dipping into the steamy water. He broke away from my mouth and gingerly put his hands onto my hips. I leaned back slightly, giving him full acsess to my breasts. He hesitated, only briefly, before moving one hand up to lightly stroke over my right. Soon, he was massaging with a decent pressure, and I let out a moan, hoping he would continue. I could tell he took some confidence from this, for he slowly brought brought his mouth over skin, his tongue flicking occasionaly. This went on for several minutes, and he moved his thumbs in small circles along lower back. It arched, allowing him to continue onto the left. I jumped, suddenly, when I felt Farid bite softly over the side. He looked up questioningly, and I put my hands in his hair, pushing his head back against my chest, letting him know this was okay.

After a little more of that play, I started inching down Farid's undies, but he caught my hands. "Be patient," he whispered with a smirk, repeating what I had said earlier. He fingered with the elastic of my panties, while I played with his hair. His curls were falling into his face, making him look amazingly sexy. Farid slowly --very slowly-- began sliding down my panties. Then suddenly, as if an after thought, he lifted me out of the spring and lied me on my back. He continued with the undies, caressing lovingly as they went down. Impatiently, I kicked them off once they reached my ankles, and he threw them aside.

Once out of the water, we were both freezing, but Farid solved that problem when his head went down in between my thighs. First, he caressed with his gentle fingers, then his mouth began its work. His lips made their way around my inner thighs, sucking at the flesh. He pushed my legs apart a tad more, and his mouth worked at the tender area. Suddenly, I felt his tongue dance across my entrane, my throbbing center of passion, lust, and want. My hips immediatley jerked, and Farid placed a hand on each of them, keeping them steady as he pulled the little stunt again. It just felt so damn good!

Farid's POV:

With one finger, I caressed each of the areas between her thighs. Once I found her most sensitive features, I spent the rest of the time delicatley stroking them, loving the way she'd respond. Her hips moved upwards once again, and she moaned my name. Before I knew it, she got my under wear off, and threw them with the rest of the garments. I never figured out how she managed to remove them so quickley. Meggie straddled me (this was becoming one of my favorite positions) a few inches above my knees. With her cool fingers she began stroking down my length, causing my hips to buck upward at first. An involunaty moan came from the back of my throat, and my eyes closed by themselves. She began to massage my most tender areas, and I swear I was going to pass out with ecstacy. She rubbed small firm circles on my skin, and my desire grew by the second. "Meggie," I gasped, as my eyes closed, and the tingle in my stomach continued to build.

She nodded, and lie down on her back, her knees up on each side. I suddenly felt a rush of nervousness. We had never done this before, and I didn't want to hurt her. "You're sure?" I whispered, my breathing shallow and fast.

"Yes," she answered, looking into my eyes as she said so.

"Okay," I gasped. I entered her slowly. Meggie suppressed a scream into my shoulder, a scream mostly of pleasure, but a little of pain. I held still for her, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. "Im sorry," I whispered.

She smiled. "You don't have to apalogize." We went in for the most passionate kiss two people had ever shared. I took this as a clear sign she was ready, and began slowly thrusting in and out. Her hips moved with mine and we gradully began to pick up speed. I felt sensations I'd never felt before, making their way up my legs and into my gently bucking hips. Meggie gasped my name suddenly, and I felt her nails at my back. I could barely breathe as her muscles squeezed around me. After two more thrusts those tingles in my stomach exploded, and I swore I saw stars.

I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, and laid my head on her chest. I could feel her heart racing beneath my cheek, and she ran her fingers through my hair. We shifted so we were lying paralell on the ground, my arms holding her snuggly, her arms around my neck. "That...was...incredible," I said between gasps.

Meggie caressed the side of my face. "I can't believe how much I'm in love with you," she whispered against my lips.

"Ditto," I whispered back, as we slowly drifted off to sleep under the stars. They were almost as gorgeous as her eyes. Almost.

**AN: Well then, I hope yall enjoyed that. I tried to make it as romantic as possible, and not just some quick sex scene. Please please please review! More chapters comin soon.**

**-Kemberlin**


End file.
